


kinktober 2019 - day 23

by birdginia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Patch 2.0: A Realm Reborn Spoilers, Post-3.0, Size Difference, big romo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: “Come,” Nanamo says, going to the steps by her bed. “We have much to catch up on, I think.” The smile she sends him is so sweet, so sure, and Raubahn never wants to see it fall again.





	kinktober 2019 - day 23

Raubahn can’t keep himself away from his sultana.

He is ever dutifully restrained in the time before he’s called to her chambers, but even before he’s free to touch, he doesn’t let his gaze leave her for a moment, taking all of her in—her bright clear eyes, her gently flushed skin, her living, _breathing_ self. Every passing second he is not touching her is an agony, but nothing compared to the soul-draining horror of thinking she had been lost forever.

But when the door shuts quietly behind him, and they are finally, finally alone, he kneels before her, holds out his hand, and—

Stops.

“Raubahn?” Nanamo rests her small hand in his own. “Is something wrong?”

“My lady, I…” He starts to close his hand to hold her, but he can feel how delicate her bones are, how soft her skin is. The fear is sudden and fierce, and he wants to dismiss it as irrational, but cannot.

He could not protect her before; who’s to say he couldn’t be what hurts her next time?

“Come,” Nanamo says, going to the steps by her bed. “We have much to catch up on, I think.” The smile she sends him is so sweet, so sure, and Raubahn never wants to see it fall again.

She sits with her back to him, and he understands immediately, helping her with the buttons of her dress that are almost too tiny for his fingers to manipulate. But he has done this many, many times before—perhaps more than her ladies-in-waiting, at this point—and the slow reveal of the skin of her back is beautifully familiar. 

With her clothes removed, she is even smaller, more fragile-looking, and Raubahn hesitates to even move onto the bed with her. 

Nanamo frowns. “You’ve never been one to wait, once given permission. What troubles you?”

Raubahn sighs. “Perhaps we shouldn’t.”

“And why not?”

“I…” It sounds foolish, when he tries to say it. Like an overprotective father. “I don’t want to see you hurt. If anything ever—“

“Raubahn, I am not a child.” Nanamo reaches a hand towards his, grasping at his wrist tightly. He could break her grip in an instant. “I know what I want, what I have wanted before. And I’m fairly certain I know what _you_ want.” Her eyes shine with laughter, more precious than any jewel in her treasury. 

“As—as you wish, my lady.” Raubahn finally lowers himself onto the bed to sit by her side, but does nothing else.

Nanamo sighs. “General, do you require orders?”

Raubahn actually stammers, feeling for all the world like a fool youth again, but Nanamo only giggles fiendishly. 

“By order of the sultana, I demand to be pleasured,” she says, in an exaggeration of her own voice used in court. “And quickly, now. I grow tired of waiting.”

Raubahn can’t help but laugh. His sultana is too charming for her own good.

With a little awkwardness, still getting used to his lost arm, he settles Nanamo against the pile of pillows at the head of her bed, then spreads her legs with the force of two fingers. She is still just as beautiful there, soft and pink with fine light hair, and Raubahn can’t hold himself back any longer, putting his face firmly between her thighs.

She tastes so perfectly familiar, his tongue easily finding the places she needs him to be, the pace she needs him to set. Her voice goes high and breathy in an instant, and her hands find his hair, seeking a place to rest rather than guiding his movements. It’s so easy to let muscle memory take over as he takes in her scent, her sounds, and his hand massages her thigh gently as he continues to work.

Her hips shudder against him more violently the longer he works, until just before he knows she’s reached her peak, she pushes him away—it feels so gentle, against his weight, but the authority it carries has him moving instantly. 

“I want to feel you,” she says, and the heat in her voice goes directly to his core. She stares as he makes short work of his own clothing, letting the fabric sit in an undignified heap by the bedside, and she beams when he catches her eye. Nanamo puts herself on her hands and knees on the bed, her back arching lewdly, a position wholly unfitting for someone of her stature, but Raubahn knows better than to deny her what she wants as he lines himself up between her slick thighs and presses forward.

Had either of them more patience, Raubahn might be working towards being fully inside her, but he knows that this way is quicker, and what they need tonight is to feel each other as soon as possible. So he fucks between her legs, held tight together by her own power, dragging his cock against her until she sighs with pleasure. He envelops Nanamo completely like this, bent over her form as he keeps himself upright with one arm on the mattress, his body a shelter for hers, keeping her out of sight, out of danger. 

His cock becomes wetter with each thrust, taking her sweat and slick along it as he moves faster and easier, and her own hips start to move out of sync with his until she’s trembling all over, crying out, and finally gasping great breaths as she comes, her thighs clenching even tighter around him. Raubahn can’t hold back at the sight, and finds himself following after her, spilling onto Nanamo’s thighs and stomach and the sheets beneath them with a low grunt.

Raubahn settles Nanamo’s limp form onto a dry spot on the bed, taking the center for himself, and lets out a soft noise of surprise when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She must still taste herself on his tongue, but she does not seem to care, only focused on reclaiming what they both had missed.

Raubahn smiles against her lips and wraps his arm around her waist. She does not break.


End file.
